psicofonia de amor
by bellerosa
Summary: EL lamentaba en la oscuridad de la habitación,porque lo hacia,por quien lo hacia?. Un fanfic de la pareja que mas me gusta RivaMika


**Palabras del auto: Bueno esta historia es como una adaptación que hize de la canción psicofonía de Gloria Trevi, le agregue algunas cosas y bueno este es el resultado.**

 **-Todos los derechos reservados al creador de shingeki no kyojin yo solo tome prestado algunos de sus personajes y también a los derechos de la canción de la cual adapte esta historia.**

 **-Esto lo hice sin fines de lucro.**

 **. ojala les guste.**

La Psicofonía de amor

En una vieja casa, en un cuarto oscuro se oyen levemente lamentaciones, era el alma de un hombre que al parecer entonaba una melodía melancólica, quien vagaba por toda la casa sin encontrar paz, su alma no se confortaba con la soledad y sin opción a muerte, no le quedaba más que esperarla.

Hace 4 años atrás:

Unas familia de dos se mudó a una casa antigua que estaba en remate.

Eren: hija te digo que entres con cuidado al parecer es una casa antigua.

Mikasa: -suspira- ¡pa ¡no soy una niña , y quiero escoger mi cuarto de una vez , así que si me disculpas –entra a toda velocidad y entra a la primera habitación que ve-.

Eren:-se frota la cien-.

Mikasa:-entra bruscamente – uhmmm no está mal está un poco sucio pero se puede arreglar.

Luego de unos minutos de ordenar un poco su cuarto se da cuenta que hay un balcón y se dirige abrir la puerta, sale y de pronto una fuerte briza sopla y un espectro aparece a su lado.

Mikasa:-voltea a ver al espectro y le brinda una cálida sonrisa-.

Espectro:-asustado por la reacción de la joven, cae en la profundidad de los ojos de ella y se enamora-.

Se oyen sonidos de la puerta toc toc toc….

Espectro:-se desvanece al oír el sonido de la puerta-.

Mikasa: -exclama fuerte-espera….

Eren: -se alarma al oír lo que dice su hija y entra bruscamente-.

Mikasa:-abre los ojos al ver como su padre entra-

Eren: Mikasa ¡¿ qué pasa?,¿ estás bien?

Mikasa: si solo que el fantasma que estaba acá se asustó al oírte.

Eren:-suspira aliviado- menos mal….-luego de un momento se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo que su hija le había dicho- Mikasa es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto, mejor descansa.

Mikasa: pero…-ve q su padre ya no estaba- .

Mientras tanto el espectro:

Espectro:-piensa- esa joven ¿Por qué no se asustó? … se supone que la gente se asusta de los fantasmas, no puedo entenderlo-se repetía y repetía la misma pregunta, hasta que se decidió en ir a verla de nuevo-.

Mikasa:-duerme-.

Espectro: -ve que está durmiendo y empieza a mirar sus facciones-.

AL amanecer

Mikasa:-abre los ojos lentamente y ve al espectro delante de ella-.

Espectro: al ver que se despierta se aleja.

Mikasa: -sorprendida-espera no te vallas.

Espectro: -se queda pero en silencio-.

Mikasa:-se sienta y mira detenidamente al espectro, al verlo mejor ve que es un joven muy simpático pero con una gran seriedad en su rostro y su color era como el de un muerto-.

Espectro:-la mira sorprendido y con un tono leve le pregunta- ¿No te doy miedo?.

Mikasa:-sonríe y suelta una carcajada-

Espectro: -al ver su sonrisa se reconforta y también sonríe-.

Mikasa:-sorprendida al ver que bella sonrisa tiene- pensé que los fantasmas no sonreían.

Espectro: Ja Jajá…. Y yo pensé que a todos les daban miedo los fantasmas.

Mikasa y Espectro se empiezan a reír, luego de unos minutos se calman.

Mikasa: Y bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Espectro: -se queda un momento en silencio y susurra-Levi-.

Mikasa: un gusto Levi-le extiende su mano-.

Levi:- le da un beso en la mejilla-.

Mikasa: -sorprendida por la frialdad y calidez que se sentía en ese beso- ok…-se sonroja levemente-.

Levi:-sonríe- un gusto igualmente.

Mikasa y Levi empezaron a conversar, luego de unos minutos alguien abre la puerta bruscamente.

Eren: -con una cara furiosa exclamaba- ¡Mikasa¡ con quien hablas-.

Mikasa:-enojada- papa que te pasa no ves que converso con mi amigo.

Eren:-de que hablas yo no veo a nadie-.

Al parecer solo Mikasa podía verlo y sentirlo al espectro.

Mikasa:-se levanta molesta y echa de su cuarto a su padre- a la próxima al menos toca la puerta.

Eren:-preocupado – no...No puede ser que mi hija este loca no, mejor me voy a dormir un rato más antes de ir al trabajo.

Mikasa:-se coloca un mano a la cabeza-disculpa por lo de mi padre en que estábamos.

Levi: no te preocupes, te parece si te canto.

Mikasa:-muy feliz responde fuertemente- si canta.

Levi:-empieza a cantar – te parece si bailamos.

Mikasa:-asiente con la cabeza y empiezan a bailar-.

Los dos jóvenes tortolos bailan al descompás su psicofonía de amor; al pasar el tiempo se iban conociendo más y más y su amor crecía, tanto que querían casarse.

Mikasa: Padre por favor déjame casarme con él, yo lo amo-mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos-.

Eren: no –se retira del cuarto si decir nada más.

Mikasa:-se limpia las lágrimas y al rato oye voces de personas que no conoce-.

Los psiquiatras entran al cuarto de Mikasa violentamente y la envuelven con una camisa de fuerzas, Mikasa forcejea pero no logra nada ya que eran varios, ellos se la llevan; Levi trataba de seguirlos pero una vez que salen de la casa el ya no puede avanzar más.

Levi sabía que la casa lo ataba pero quería poder ir con su amada, el empieza a cantar psicofonías que son llevada por el viento a donde esta Mikasa.

 **En el manicomio:  
** Mikasa:-oye las leves psicofonías que le cantaba Levi y empieza a bailar-

Mikasa:-mientras baila, oye unas leves palabras que decían Te amo y se echa a llorar-.

 **Luego de unos meses:**

Eren decide mudarse de casa ya que el oye lamentaciones de un hombre por las noches así que decide irse.

 **Luego de cuatro años:**

La casa sola sin ninguna persona, ahí vagaba Levi cantando psicofonías y de un momento a otro ve a su amada.

Levi:-sorprendido y esbozando una gran sonrisa va abrazarla-.

Mikasa:-lo abraza también y empiezan a bailar su psicofonía de amor-.

Minutos antes en el Hospital psiquiátrico.

Mikasa:-se derrumba en el piso y muere-.

Tanta era la pena que tenia que se muere, pero al morir va a buscarlo.

Mikasa y Levi, luego de reunirse se quedan eternamente juntos bailando psicofonías de amor.

 **FIN.**

 **Chan chan chan…. Y que tal les pareció, ojala les haya gustado, sé que fue**

 **Un poco corto, si les gusto o tiene un comentario no olviden dejar un rewie (ojo acepto comentarios constructivos) bueno nos vemos próximamente el sirenito okno nose; bueno gracias por leer.**


End file.
